


To Reunite With You

by orphan_account



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Reunions, kind of depressing and edgy at the start, leads up to fluff i promise, set after the year at RAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Several years after attending RAD, she's re-established herself in the human world.A piece of her is missing, a piece that's burning as bright at the sun and leaves the empty space in her heart scorched.Through the link of their pact, she finds him.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 241





	To Reunite With You

**Author's Note:**

> wow i cant believe i havent written a fic in like ten years haha how crazy
> 
> anyway obey me consumes my life and i love all these boys to death. will probably make this a series of oneshots if people like it, plus some smut, sometimes. idk. 
> 
> MC has a name because i feel really awkward using y/n.   
> Her name is Lilac, solely because i was listening to a song by that name.

_" Life waits for no one._

_Grow up, make something of it. Give up on the hope that they might come for you._

_To a demon, one hundred years surely equals one year of human life. "_

Even so...

Loneliness is rather contagious. Suffering these thoughts ever since her departure from RAD, today too, while she waits for the train to arrive, her head spins with the possibility of reunion. _Hopeless_ , scoffs the voice inside. _Daydreams aren't going to keep you afloat_. 

Even in this crowd of hundreds, all waiting for the same trains to live out their evenings in a similarly boring fashion, she feels alone. Perhaps that's what it is to be human, mixed in with these people all so similar yet without any connection. It's _funny_ , how she'd felt more connected to demons rather than her own kind. She doesn't outright dislike everyone she meets ; no, her colleagues especially are _nice_ , but she'd give them up for those seven in a heartbeat.

The lights in the subway flicker and Lilac startles from her self-pity as the train screeches to a halt. It's the same as always. Unchanging, relentless, _cruel_ \-- 

When she looks up, she catches something through the windows passing by. _A_ _mirage_ , she thinks. _A mirage_ , she convinces herself. 

Or it would've been, had her skin not itched so at the familiar visage. Even among all these people, he stands out. Of course he does. He is Lucifer, the fallen warrior, the morning star, so radiant, even cloaked in shadows. 

The proof of her time at RAD, the proof of her bond with the seven itches. Well, a singular one does -- the sign of her pact with Lucifer. Even when she'd left, those hadn't faded, and times again, she wondered whether she could utilize them. She couldn't -- or maybe she was too afraid to really believe in such. Either way, this definitely signs that he is here, and --

Ah.

The train races by, a sign that she's missed her ride home. She'd be damned to walk through this cursed weather so he better, he _better_ be real.

In a subway station that is now devoid of people, two people meet eyes, and in an instant, both race to the stairs that lead outside.  
Rather, _Lilac_ races, while Lucifer only puts some haste in his pace. Sure, it's the long way around, but it's never a good idea to run across railways, even when there aren't any trains coming.

Outside, it rains. It's yet to pour, but it's raining, and it's cold to boot. She'd forgotten an umbrella and her coat has no hood to it, so her head's already soaked as if she'd been showering. Except she hadn't, of course. Running up the stairs she feels she's sure to get a damned aneurysm from her absolutely terrible physical condition, her feet threatening to give in as well because she's so fond of wearing heels. Tough luck.

None of that -- none of that pain matters when a familiar face catches her eye and she blames the blurring of her vision to the rain.

He catches her before she would fall to the ground and hit the concrete, enclosing her in a familiar embrace. The avatar of pride sets aside the very thing he's famed for because _devil,_ he's missed her as much as she missed him.

"Luci-- Lucifer," she chokes out, barely, clammy hands desperately grasping at his fur coat as her face is pressed, smushed against his chest. He smells the same.

Home. Safety. "What are you doing here?" 

He answers her with a soft chuckle, patting the back of her head in a soothing manner.

"Perhaps we ought to chat elsewhere," he suggests as he withdraws from the embrace, firmly planting his hands on her shoulders as if he's scared that if he let's go, she'd vanish. The feeling is mutual. "I am under the impression that humans usually do not do good under weathers of these circumstances," 

She sniffles, cracking a smile. "You're right," she says. "I was heading home, but it's not that far, we can walk there in thirty minutes, I think," 

"Your home?" He questions, quirking a brow. "Yes, I would like that. Show the way," and she takes charge, firmly grasping his hand in hers and he does not protest not this time. The falling rain prompts a question in her mind, and she decides to leave the heavy stuff for when they're inside.

"Oh, right, does it rain in the Devildom?" An honest question - she's never seen it while she was there. Either it was a dry spell, or rain really did not exist. 

"It does not," Lucifer confirms her suspicions, "there is no atmosphere in the Devildom - not as humans know them, that is." 

"Sounds a bit boring," she admits and he chuckles, nodding his head.

"There have been complaints, yes. But to create a fake atmosphere solely for the sake of satisfying the curiosity of a few seems a tad excessive." 

"It does," she laughs, "sounds like something Diavolo would request, though. Or insist on, knowing him." He'd thrown that impromptu Christmas party after he'd only heard her speak of it, and the prince of the Devildom had always been particularly enthusiastic about the inner workings of the human world.  
Speaking of him, would he still be the prince? She adds it to her list of questions to ask.

"Yes, well, he was in agreement with me here, considering the work would mostly fall to him," Lucifer explains, eyes darting around. Perhaps he doesn't come here often? Or -- maybe it's a little shabby for his liking? The apartment blocks are nowhere near as impressive as the House of Lamentation and suddenly she wishes that she would not have suggested they go to her home, given it is an absolute mess of a place, and tiny, too. He notices her unease and presses her against his side, an arm around her waist. She blushes a light pink. He really isn't holding back, not today.

"You seem in thought," he observes.

"Is that really so rare?" She asks.

"Quite." He teases, and she prods him in the side, laughing. 

"I was just thinking that my home isn't up to your standards, you know. It's tiny. Like, tiny - tiny." She admits with a sigh, "I don't get paid nearly enough to afford a nice place, let alone a house like yours." 

He seems a little offended, but only in jest. "Fortunately for you, I am not as materialistic as Mammon. Besides, what is that human saying? Hearts at home?" 

"The home is where the heart is," she corrects, ascending the stairs that lead to her flat, shaking her purse to find her keys by ear. "Didn't take you to be such a sap, though. Come on in."

**Author's Note:**

> so uhh, yeah, honest feedback?
> 
> might write ch2 but honestly i just wrote this in like an hour without betareading.


End file.
